


Not a Cinderella AU

by ohmythief



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Absence, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hinata sighs a lot, I have a problem with italics, I suck at naming, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Squint for chihimuku, gardener!komaeda, prince!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a tough time, being and breathing the family's expectatives and now about to turn into a grown up prince, everyone is expecting for marriage to be announced. </p><p>Just like father, he must think, 20 and with a ring posed on his finger. Now is his turn, but for someone as apathetic as Hinata Hajime when its about choosing the next royal face, the lucky one, people were starting to talk. All those princesses and ladies who were expecting to become the future royalty's sweetheart, maybe they werent that lucky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primero

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i suck at naming. And the title is for real, dont expect a cinderella au, really. I just thought of gardener komaeda and well.. 
> 
> I already finished the whole fic, i will upload as soon as i get to correct the beta versions(will happen soon enough, believe me)
> 
> Im sorry if i make your eyes bleed of how horrible this may come out, im new at publishing my ideas... Still, i hope you enjoy!

Making a wish for something you need to obtain yourself was irremediably pointless, but his mother never thought this way. Instead, she was begging for him to take this subject seriously, first because he was totally free to choose whoever he wanted, and second, although he was "totally free", he must think about the _family's appearances_.

"Choose well, my son, keep your heart in its place and your sentiments at the last" she said before freeing a trembling sigh and then walked out of the ballroom after another (totally expected) discussion with his hard headed son, wondering what she did wrong, _probably_.

When the high heels no longer echoed through the whole room, "She exasperates me" the brunette groaned losing the dance's pace. His companion smiled but said nothing at all.

"I'm sorry Chiaki, maybe tomorrow".

She frowned, slightly, and gave the boy a meaningless look.

"What?" Hinata said when he noticed her unreadable gaze.

"I don't understand at all, about the royal responsibilities... but according to what I know-" she hesitated.

"Spill it out" he sighed.

"You can actually choose _whoever_ you want" she pointed her finger at her chin, indications that something was troubling her thoughts.

"Well, thank you for the _obvious_ " he rolled his eyes and she puffed her cheeks with an infuriated gaze, she was mad at his insensibility.

"You know what I meant" then she mouthed 'whoever', grinned, and then walked across the ballroom without waiting for his reaction.

Before he could hear the doors closing, she told him with a firm tone "I don't understand why is it so hard for you, the incoming ball is a lost cause and you know it, Hajime" and left.

The brunette squinted, there were some giggles after the door was closed, maybe it was Nanami who knew the face Hinata was wearing, even without seeing it.

She knows him. She knows him _too_  well, actually, that she was conscious about Hinata's now hammering heart leaving him oblivious of the fact that his friend was patting herself on the back for inflicting those reactions on him.

"Idiot" was what he managed to murmur before leaving the ballroom and of course, locked himself in his room, hiding the light but noticeable blush on his face.

Sure, dance lessons were tiring, but dance lessons _while_ receiving a lecture? _Hell tiring_. He took a fast bath, touched the pillow and instantly felt asleep, thanks god.

 

Soon enough those lessons will come to an end, but what will come after is worst and just thinking about it could ruin him.

 _Marriage_ , that is what every single person entering that ballroom will have in mind. Many people of god knows how many places will attend this ball, and if one is lucky enough, they will soon receive a ring and all the things the royalty can assure. But they won't receive the dearest _prince's heart_ , someone else took it away and that person won't attend the ball. That _thief_  must be enjoying their vacations with who knows, and that thought gave the prince a bitter taste. Was he jealous? Maybe he was angry, i mean, of course he should be.

_How dare that thief took his heart but wasn't near to take his hand and the rest of him? Unbelievable!_


	2. High-pitched news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey there! I told you, didnt I? The updates of this fic will be continuous. I forgot to say that the title is a joke you will get later *failed wink*. 
> 
> Thank you for staying! And, enjoy!

Whatever could happen, reason why thinking about that unwanted (not for his mother, though) ball made the prince sick, heart sick actually, but he denied this. And so, after a needed but never long enough rest, he woke up the next morning with a terrible mood.

Few days before, a morning similar than this one, Hinata was having breakfast alone since his mother was checking the guest list over and over again, and his father was top his nose with papers, busy with political issues. _That will be me in none time,_ he thought for himselfbut preferred to forget it. Instead, he focused his gaze outside of the window, smiling at the frehsly cut grass and shrubbery. He gave place to a little smirk,  _Is it a good day to end my breakfast outside?_   But before he could consent the idea someone, the royal courier, showed into the room announcing something. Whatever it was, he didn't pay any attention. The prince forced an idle smile searching for the messenger's hazel eyes 

"Thank you Naeg-" he turned and noticed there wasnt the usual short boy with the clinging smile standing just beside the door frame "Uh?! Who are you?"

The new face grinned, widely, almost painfully "Im sorry, your majesty" they bowed, in an exaggerated way "But it seems you weren't paying attention" and introduced themself with a high-pitched voice "I, Buki, Mio, Da! Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!" said the bright girl recovering her straightened composture "Ibuki will sing the recently news of the kingdom every morning just for you while Naegi Makoto-chan is absent, that way you will be able to salute the sun with a gloriouuuus mood" she grinned widely, more so and "GOOD MORNIN' SUNLIGHT!!" yelled.

"Jesus _christ_ " the boy covered both ears. _What even_ "Yeah, just dont  _salute_ the sun so loudly" he screeched his teeth trying to soothe the scream still ringing through his whole brain.

She winked, apparently ignoring his comment, and then  _hopped_ out of the room.

That was  _rare_ , not just the girl's hyperactivity and third-person manner, but Naegi being absent? So near to his birthday? Something smelled funny, just like luxury perfume, just like  _mom_. He sighed. However, Hinata didn't give much tought about it.

 

 

 _No wait_. Actually, thinking about it, there were knew faces since then. It was too late when he cared enough.

 

The next day, he discovered her mother thought that new staff was necessary, giving the servants the confidence of staying with the royal family for longest was an invitation to acknowledge the family enough to bring danger. He found it a little hard to believe that someone like Naegi could bring danger, seriously what was his mother thinking? _Whatever_.

Second was the knight, he found out while casually passing through the drawing room. He felt as uncomfortable as he did with the latest, Gundam Tanaka, after the moment he noticed Mukuro Ikusaba's cold gaze. Her eyes told him she could rip his throat with just her index finger, and he avoided eye contact since then. Third was- well, it doesnt matter. You get the idea. New faces at every single courner. He relaxed by the time he found Nanami near the kitchen's corridor, accompanied with someone. _Another new face_.

"Good morning-" a yawn "Hajime" and took a nap there, standing.

"N- Nanami-san!" the shorter one slowly patted Nanami's arm, waking her up.

"This is my familiar, Chihiro Fujisaki. They will be a great help until the upcoming ball" 

"Good morning, Hinata-san" they squeaked "I- I mean, your majesty" and gazed at their shoes.

"Its okay, really" he slightly smiled at them. _Total the opposite at the new messenger_ , he thought. They gave Hinata an apologetic smile and nodded.  

The prince decided the conversation was over and walked over them, excusing himself. Hinata has been busylately doing nothing he cared too much about. _What an apathetic prince_ , he thought, sentiment that waved aside, and intended to pay a visit at the backyard. He smiled at the idea, since it could bring some joy to his lately grey day, visiting the garden, _and he must be th-_

"Hajime, before you go there-" Nanami gulped bringing Hinata's attention, whose back was facing them both now, but his suddenly stop at walking gave the pink haired the certainty that he was listening to her. Chihiro was standing just beside her, but understood faster enough and with a blush spread over their face, disappeared through the door that guides to the drawing room, and with them, the sound of uncertain steps "Its about Komaeda" and that was enough for him "Hajime, wait-"

 

He ran, ran until his feet left prints on the freshly cut grass. The brunette hurried to find him, _where was him?_ Ran over the whole garden, left and right, front and back. _Nothing_. He then hopped over the whole snail stair that leaded to his room and rushed to the balcony. The brunette searched for white hair, but only found the vines that covered most of his balcony, and its nostalgic essence. Losing his breath, sense hit him. _New faces_. 

And his heart, already taken, sank.

 

 _Ding dong ding_ _dong..._

The prince's heart was stolen, and the culprit is also gone.

 

And so, he woke up since then with a terrible mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki as royal courier for your Ibuki as royal courier needs. 
> 
> Next chapter: the godam ball.


	3. Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when i said about 'the ball being in this chapter'? Haha.. Im sorry... but you get a flashback as an apology from me. I will try to get to it the next chapter, i swear. 
> 
> By the way, although i have said i will continuously upload, please dont expect a chapter every day. Like tomorrow, it will be impossible for me to do so. 
> 
> Again, please stay with me, and enjoy!

"Your highness!" someone squawked after Hinata rushed through them "Your highness?!"

" _ **Mother!**_ "the prince's screams could be heard at every single corner, gaining some astonished glances " _ **Open the**_ _ **door**_ " he cried at the time he got in front of his mother's door.

After brutally knocking her door, she chose to better confront his son and sent her maid to open the door. Hinata frowned and the maid decided to wait for the waters to calm, so she left the room "What is it? Is there an actual reason for you to almost break my door and give a show of your tantrum to every single soul in this castle?" she scolded him while wearing a serious face.

"Oh, its nothing... Just _what_ were you even thinking at kicking out everyone for the sake of your _dramatic flair_?" the brunette howled and she almost dropped her calm, but waited for him "All for the sake of this idiotic ball? What is it so important, really? Why am i obliged to commit to your selfish or frustrated dreams?" her eyes widened "Why is it a pr-" and almost slapped him, but immediatly regretted it.

Hinata preferred to stay silent, not even dared to look at her eyes, but her mother caressed his cheek on the most caring manner and he heard his own voice apologizing and locking eyes with her "Its not your fault" she murmured, loudly enough for him to listen "You know i only meant well for you"

"Then cancel the ball" he pleaded, and her mother recovered her serious posture. Storm was coming again, but her mother was really good at conserving her nonchalance, and instead mouthed im sorry and begged him to leave. He did as she told and on his journey to punch his own pillow, stormed into his mother's maid.

"Men cant even take their responsibilities serious, huh?" she scowled "What even is the reason of your highness tantrum?"

"Koizumi, not now" he pleaded, but of course she wasnt going to let him go

"Let me tell you something funny. You, as the prince, have it easy. You can just point your finger at anyone you want but we, as commoners, are obliged to favour your royal being, not having the choice to decline. We must accept, or being laughed at. Stop being a cry-baby. You must have at least someone you want, for god's sake. Its not like im trying to feed your _royal ego_ , but all this people that will commit to the ball are just meat trying to get sold to you. Your mother is trying to left you well accompanied and you are being nothing but stubborn" blurted before he could even say ' _koizumi, dont'_  and without caring for his response, she disappeared from his sight.

He freed an exasperated sigh and with heavy steps went to his room, and screamed at his pillow.

_ "Komaeda" he called for him. Walking across the backyard, he found a curious cloud themed bush, white and full of dirt. The brunette unconsciously wore an amused smile when he faced the man's back "Hey", and with a single hush the albino was startled "What are you planning to do?" he kneeled just beside the gardener, arms touching. _

_ "Goodnight, your highness" he turned and corrected himself  "Oh, forgive me. Goodnight, Hinata-kun" he tilted his head. Curious greyish-eyes locking gaze with the brunette, with a faint of a smile. His face was covered with dirt, but not as much as his clothes. And lets not say a word about his hands. _

_ "Hey" he tried to gulp a laughter "Your face is full of dirt" and he started to clean the albino, with his bare hands, but the later rejected his touch. _

_ "Thats wrong, Your, i mean, Hinata-kun" _

_ "What is wrong?" he frowned. _

_ "Your hands should not touch the dirt, even while staying so close to this servant could taint your clothes. I beg your forgiveness, but i must deny your gesture" murmured, no longer gazing the brunette. But Hinata couldnt not notice a light pink on the others face.  _ Whoa.

"Bullshit" _the prince blurted, and sat on the ground, gaining Komaeda's amused smile "Im the prince, am i not? So i want to enjoy the rest of the night playing with dirt"_ with you _, couldnt say._

_ "I wont say a word about it, then. You are the prince" the albino draw himself near the prince, wearing a wide grin "And forgive me for blurting such a selfish opinion, but i do enjoy your company, Hinata-kun" _

_ "S- Shut up" he squinted at whatever Komaeda was doing before being interrupted, and decided to change the subject "So, what are you doing?" _

_ He followed his gaze "Oh, just giving this garden a bit of hope" Hinata rolled his eyes "These flowers have been forgotten long enough to die, but im taking care of them now. I assume the flowers from before will help to bring new ones, brighter ones". _

_ The night felt silent since then. Komaeda went back to his work and Hinata said nothing at all, but both were enjoying each other's presence "Komaeda" he suddenly said, and the gardener stopped what he was doing. _

_ "Is everything okay, Hinata-kun?" _

_ And he froze.  _ Not now.Dammit, he is looking over here. Hinata, say something  _"Komaeda"_ great _"I... need to ask you... something" the brunette lowered his voice, giving Komaeda a hard time understanding. But he did anyway._

_ "Yes, Hinata-kun?" and Hinata suddenly realized how near Komaeda was. Of course, the gardener was trying to listen since he couldnt bring his voice to a normal level. _

_ "Vines" he squeaked.  _ Eh?

_ "Eh?" the albino tilted his head, and Hinata forzed a smile. _

_ "Vines should look great... on my balcony" he coughed "Could you, um, do that for me? If you arent busy, thats it" _

_ "I will be more than glad to please you, Hinata-kun" the brunette lowered his gaze.  _ Shoes,nice. _He didnt dare look at those greyish eyes, but couldnt ease his pulse "Im not too busy, I could do so after tomorrow" and the gardener stood up, cleaning his clothes a bit and then helped Hinata to do the same._

_ Hinata felt brave enough to lock gazes, and although his pulse overreacted a bit, he didnt regret it. The moonlight gave a gorgeous sigh through the albino's eyes and he was smiling. As everyone did when looking at him, but seeing him do so left a warm feeling not only on the prince, but he couldnt know this, the albino's heart felt heavier as well. _

 

 

It was sealed. After that Hinata stubbornly continued with his tantrum and decided to shut himself for the rest of the days. He only left the room when Nanami knocked his door, to keep track of the dance lessons. She was the only person his mother allowed to stay,  _'friendly assurance'_   she told him, and he was glad to actually had someone to listen, _and tolerate_ , his complaning about everything, but especially  _everyone._

 

And so, the ball was here.


	4. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than i expected, so i will post it in two parts. Dont worry, i will post right away the second part. I promised the ball, didnt I?
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Komaeda"_

 

_"Yes?"_

 

 _His voice did_ _nt work._ Why?

 

_"What is it, Hinata-kun?"_

 

_He tried to make a sound, but it didnt come._

 

_"Another time, then?"_

 

_And the white haired boy started walking. His feet moved at a slow pace, but he was already too far away. And in seconds, he was nothing but a spot in the distance of something that he was scared to not ever see again._

 

 _"Goodbye,_ Hajime"  _Huh?_

 

_"..."_

 

"Hajime"

 

"..."

" _ **Hajime** "_ and he woke up at the screams of an strawberry. Until he focused both eyes and the blurr started to disappear.

"Na.. nami" he murmured, reaching for his pillow but the girl already took it away. However, he didnt find out about his now missing pillow after a few minutes. He gave up and searched for the no-longer-strawberry. When he found her near the door, " ** _Chiaki_** "  he blurted "Its too early, give me the pillow"

"I guess this reminder is unwanted, still it is my job to endure with your tantrum" she sighed "Your highness" and bowed with an amused smile "Its time for our last lesson" she walked to the door, taking the door handle. 

" _What?_ " he rubbed his eyelids trying to ease the blinding sunlight that greeted from his balcony

"Hajime, today night" she opened the door and ended her sentence just at the time the doors closed "Its the ball".

"Oh" he hung his legs at one side of his bed, stood up, made his way through the bathroom and, uneasy, started his non-daily rutine "That"

 

"Hajime" the pink haired was trying to bring him back to earth, a hard work since the beginning of the day.  _Or before so, however_ "I feel the need to say that your dancing skills are just fine"

"Uh huh"

"But..."

"Uhm"

She growled, but restored her composure fast enough to let Hinata wondering is she actually did so "Hinata-kun"

"What is it?"

She smirked, a little, but still a smirk "You know? I dont mind talking" and sat on the nearest chair. Still, she have to walk quite a little since they were standing at the center of the room, far from the chairs. When she continued, she spoke loud so he could hear "Because there is obviously something keeping you totally unfocused"

The brunette sighed and reached the chair beside her, and hesitated before asking. _But hey, this is Chiaki, i can trust her_ "Say. Why are you the only one who stayed?"

"Are you trying to kick me out too while saying I am not enough company for your highness?" she clutched her heart, trying to imitate a pained expression but failed.

He swallowed a laughter "You know what I mean, stop playing"

She grinned and exhaled "Im here to bring you advice"

"Um... What kind of advice?" and added "Aside from dancing, of course"

She glanced to the floor, grin still hanging on her face "The one you already know. Choose with your heart. But you did it already, didn't you? ...I think" 

He avoided her eyes, now looking right through him "We have got a few absences these days, havent we?"

"Have you even tried to ask your mom?"

He havent even tried to give a word to her since the last discussion. But Chiaki had a point. What could he lose, anyway? He didnt give Chiaki a response, but his silence was enough, since she knows him too well. She understood. 

"You'll be just fine" she rested her hand on his shoulder "Keep your eyes wide" murmured.

"Easier said than done" the brunette looked at the hanging clock, almost 6, and that was his sign to go. 

Chiaki accompanied him and then they parted ways in front of Hinata's door, so he could get ready.

 

The glorious ball was almost here, and there he was, trying not to puke. Hours passed slowly, painfully so, since he wasnt too anxious to attend. Total the opposite, actually. Staff came and went, but his anxiousness made him company since it decided to stay. The problem, he got a lot of time to think about it, was that he waited too long. And now his mom was rushing. He knew who he wanted, it was obvious at this end. His mother possibly knew as well, so the ball was for cordialities and royal bullshit and more so.  _Blah blah blah_. Except that now he was lacking of knowledge about where Komaeda ( _Ok, i finally said it)_ could possibly be. But he mentally facepalmed himself, since he never asked. He shut himself with his tantrum and everything, and being stubborn, and...  _Enough embarrassment regards myself, thank you._ But after giving, uh, his mother the reason about _almost_ everything, he found himself retaining some hope.  _He will come,_ mentally told to himself, eyes closed, before opening them and giving a last glance at his appearance. Well, he now anticipated for the ball, and hours went very quickly after that. He sighed and before leaving he walked across his room intending for the balcony, perhaps to fill his lungs with fresh air. 

But it was the worst idea since his balcony was covered with vines, because he decided it that way. Its not like plants could actually look sad, but Hinata wanted them to be. So, the vines looked sad. But they did, as much as plants can, look lonely and forgotten. 

 

 

_"I think vines covering the whole wall will look nice" the prince said, stretching both arms and waved them around the wall, trying to emphasize his point._

_T_ _he white haired_ _, who was at the time bending in a courner working on it,_ _agreed "I believe they will look quite nicely" the latter turned his head while searching for Hinata's green eyes, focusing on them, and smiled._

_"Thank you, by the way" the brunette smiled back, recognizing his now hammering heart which was about to burst "I know you have been busy"_

_"A bit, but not as much for ignoring your h-" he cleared his throat and went back to gazing at the floor "For denying you a favour, Hinata"_

_Thanks god he stopped looking at him, because a sudden redness covered the prince's whole face, and even spreding to the tips of his ears and his neck "Without the -kun, huh?" he swallowed a nervous laughter when Komaeda turned again, eyes wide, and Hinata knew what he was about to say "No. Its okay, really. I like it" and coughed, awkwardly._

_"Okay then, Hinata" he stood up walking towards him, and the brunette could feel his pulse racing, more than ever. Then, he started talking but this time with a low voice "Forgive me for asking this, but... Hinata" he looked ashamed" Could you, perhaps, lend me a hand with the vines? I could appreciate some help, but of course! Dont need to accept my selfish request, asking the prince for helping on s-"_

_"Pass me the godam scissors, at least i can cut" the brunette blurted, crossing his arms on his chest. He tilted his head with one eye closed and the other looking at Komaeda "Or so i think"_

_Komaeda smirked, and Hinata printed the gardener's sudden expression in his heart. And his thoughts spaced for a while..._ Hey, Komaeda, do you feel the same? Will i ever be able to know? Am i alone in this?

_"You should see yourself right now" he laughed._

_"What?" Hinata squawked, straightening, and frowned "Hey!" he tried to sound hurtful, but instead gave into Komaeda's laughter._ _The prince really enjoyed the other's company, and, although Hinata couldnt know this, Komaeda enjoyed his too. The gardener felt pleased with every and each of Hinata's reactions, how easily it was to provoke an emotion on him, how easily his heart clutched in his chest when Hinata persisted on taking a break of his duties with_ him. _A commoner_ ,  _nothing but a gardener._

 _"Well then, my prince" he suddenly said, making Hinata gasp at the_ my  _but lucky him, Komaeda didnt seem to notice, that or he mistook it as gasping for breath after the long laugh "Vines will be" and they started working, although Komaeda refused several times the idea of Hinata messing his clothes, they did so together._

 

 


	5. Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who keep reading this, the ball! *people cheering* the ball, i know, finally.
> 
> Enjoy

Someone abruptly opened the doors. Hinata thought that perhaps it was Mioda, the loud messenger. After a while he discovered that her mother liked Ibuki because  _she was charismatic._

"Hajime" they softly said, and he dismissed the idea of they being Mioda. He recognized the voice and decided to avoid her eyes "Just so you know-"

"Mother, please" he interrupted

"No, my dear, Im tired of fighting. Thats why Im here" her shoes echoed while she was reaching for him at the end of the balcony "What a wonderful decoration. Its lovely, i believe it matches the one at the ball"

"What?" he turned, finding her gazing at the vines covering the wall.

"You will see so for yourself" she smiled and found his eyes "If you ever come out of your room, if i may say so" and walked the few steps left bewteen them. Now facing him, Hinata gave a chance to avoid her eyes while looking at her appearance. She looked gorgeous, as always. A dark blue dress, a modest heart shape at her chest and silk the same color gracing her shoulders, just about the start of her arm. The corset ended a bit pointed so the long skirt, a bit lighter that the top, could pour to her feet, so her shoes couldnt be looked at. A faint shade of green could be seem when she moved, _litmus_. The dress itself was simple, but on her short figure it was lovely. Her hair was simple enough, a few braids, one on each side, gathered her hair in a messy bun. Her green eyes matched her whole appearence "Guess what?" she said amused.

"You dont have high heels under that long skirt, do you?" they both laughted. After recovering their breaths, she placed a hand just above his chin.

"Hajime, my beautiful son, im here to say that after many unpleasants fights, and  _tantrums-_ " she grinned

"You couldnt let that pass under the table" he exhaled.

"Choose whoever you want. Its your night, and as much as i try to assemble your fate as i would like, its your life. And  _your_  future. Create it on your own. _its your most beloved gift for yourself_ " she kissed his cheek and left the balcony. A few steps later, she coughed and told him "And keep your eyes open, the one you are looking for could be anywhere. Not like i know  _who_  would it be. By the way, what a nice moonlight, If i may point out" she grinned, a smile only for herself, and left the room.

His heart skipped a beat. 

 

He was tired of waiting. It was half an hour when Chiaki gave him a dark blue mask, suiting his black tuxedo, which was adorned with almost unsighted white vertical strips, but the door was nowhere near open. The music was loud, and his worries where no longer with him. His mother freed him, so he was going to enjoy  _his_  night, he no longer felt pressure. As for his father, he was taking too long.

The plan was that king and prince will enter the ballroom together. Her mother, the queen, was shifting places and faking giggles just at the other side of the door in front of him,  _Not quite enjoying their tardiness_ , he saved the thought for himself.  _My condolences_ , Hinata nodded for himself. 

"Hajime, its time" his father's deep voice came from behind his back  _finally_. He wore a simple white sut, but it was full of emblems. Instead, what gleamed the most was his smile, warm as ever, but almost covered with a long and gold mask.

"So why are  _you_ wearing the golden mask?" the brunette raised an eyebrow

"Well, last time i checked, i was the one wearing the crown" he imitated his gesture, and Hinata couldnt save a giggle.

"You sure it wasnt mom?"

"Pretty sure. Although I say it wont be long until she decides to cut my head off" both grinned "But looking at the time, it will be both of us without a head on our shoulders if we dont hurry" 

Hinata never got to talk like this with his father as much as he wanted. Still, he enjoyed every single moment they had. His father is pretty calm when its about his decisions, as long as Hinata stays alive and with an honest smile on his face, the king is happy. And he was right, his mother must be thinking which weapon to use for each.

"Well then, they are waiting for us" the king ruffled his son's hair "Or more exactly, for you"

Hinata gazed at the knight, who suddenly appeared. It seems Mukuro was guarding the king all the time, but what surprised Hinata was the short one beside the knight. Nanami's cousin was smiling at them, waiting for the word to open the doors. Mukuro softly placed a hand over their shoulder and they blushed, perhaps noticing that both king and prince were ready and with masks on.

And so, the doors burst open.

 

The ballroom amazed the brunette. It was decorated as an own interpretation of the Eden. Although it was an inside room, it looked like some fancy garden. Vines all over the white walls, covering the ceilings and vaguely reaching the edge of the floor, so people wont trip. Enourmous chandeliers bringing pure and white light all over the plase. Rounded tables surrounding the whole dance floor placed at the center of the room, and at the right side there were three rectangular tables with a lot of delicious food.

The ballroom looked huge, perfectly decorated. But with all the gardening, it gave Hinata an odd feeling, placing a nostalgic smile on his face.

The prince gazed the audience, all over were unrecognizable faces covered with diverse masks. He grinned catching all the attention, and walked towards his mom, who was wearing a black mask with silver decorations. She looked like a goddess.

"People all over the kingdom and from far away" her voice caught all the attention, every single person was patiently waiting for her "As you may know, my son is turning 21 years old" she squeezed Hinata's hand, who stood just beside her "This year, we took the Garden of Eden as example. A place where divine dreams came true, but as well" and she took the king's hand with her other hand, not releasing his son's. She smiled and lowered just a bit her voice, so the people from every courner could still listen to her "Where two soulds were knitted together" and then, still with the smile from before, she looked at her husband as a sign for the king to give an end to the introduction. They didnt want to retain the fun anymore.

"Its a merely tradition of our family to find our half and future at this age" he entwined fingers with his queen and taking three steps he faced Hinata, posing a hand on his shoulder "We give no pressure, my boy, this is your night and nothing else" Hinata shuddered.  _Yeah sure, totally no pressure over here._

The king grinned widely like he knew what his son was thinking and gave his mother a fast glance, like they three shared a joke. Then finally said "Let the celebration begin" followed by cheers, and then, the music started.

 

Hinata was totally having a good night, he lied every time someone asked.  _Who are you, may i ask for the third time? I forgot your name, again._   _A ring? Oh sorry, left it at home, ah wait, im at my home. Dance? Sure, in a minute, i swear!_

After a never ending sequence of very bad dancers, good dancers and just nice ones, Hinata was begging for air, and food. He excused himself, hiding his face more and more over his mask (if it was possible to hide all his body, he at least tried) and finally stood near the food. He rested a hand on the table, breathing and searching for Chiaki over many and many more masks, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she found Chihiro serving food and just behind, Mukuro, watching, perhaps making sure nobody will steal the pork. Chihiro greeted him and pointed to an empty chair. He sighed and sat there, thanking to them.

Not even three seconds, "Y- Your highness" he suddenly heard someone calling for him over the noise, just behind him. He found a purple haired girl, wearing a white mask "T- Tsumiki Mikan, at your service" she cried, hitting the table with her waist at her sudden bow.

"Oh, hey" he stood up and smiled "Im Hinata Hajime" he mentally facepalmed himself.  _This is my birthday, everyone here knows my name._ But before saving himself with a sarcastic comment, he heard a laughter near. He frowned "Excuse you?" and turned to face a tall man. It seems Tsumiki preferred to avoid the soon-or-later storm, since when Hinata tried to apologize to her, she was gone. He faced the man, a grey suit with a green tie. He wore a half moon mask, if he could call it so, since the both ends were almost swirling or being sucked at the center, so it covered his whole face. He smelled like pine, odd as well. Although he couldnt see behind that mask, he knew the stranger was smiling "Who are you?" _  
_

"For the prince to say his name, like nobody here knows it. Its quite amusing, if you let me say so" Hinata glanced at the mask's sockets were his eyes should be. The brunette supposed he has quite dark eyes, he couldnt bring out the color "Well then, Hinata, isnt it?" he tried not to laugh.

"How funny" he growled. _What is wrong with this guy, how irritating._

"I believe this ball was made to bring the prince some candidates" he tilted his head, just a bit "Have you found anyone interesting yet?"

"Excuse you? I dont need to tell you that" he squinted and blurted with a sharp tone "You havent even told me your name" 

"Is the prince mad?" the brunette could feel his blood boiling, he wanted to punch him right in the face. His voice was so calm, probably enjoying with a stupid smile. Hinata was being made fun of, entertaining him. Wasnt he? _Asshole_.

"Does it matter? Now if you could just move your- Excuse me" he rushed just through him and almost collided with Nanami, who was almost asleep and Hinata wasnt even paying attention "Chiaki? Hey!" he sighed 

"You mother wants me to ask why are you being rude to an important guest" she yawned still gazing at her feet.

" _ **Me?!** He_ was being an asshole" he glanced at where he felt a sharp gaze being thrown at him, his mother, who was far away, looking at him,  _mad._

"You mother says you should apologize properly"

" _ **What?!**_ " 

"Everyone is trying to dance with you, why dont you offer yourself? A nice apology, i think. Well, its a ball after all." and she walked away.

He internally screamed while closing his eyes. He suddenly perceived the pine smell and opened his eyes to face the stranger, again "I beg your forgiveness, your highness" he bowed, slightly "Im not proud of our first conversation, it was my fault. Would you let me introduce myself, within a dance?" he drew his hand out so Hinata could take it. He glanced behind him, and found his mother nodding.  _  
_

The brunette sighed, a really big one this time, "Apology accepted" and just at that time, a slow song played. He took the stranger's hand and both disappeared between the rest of the dancers. Since he was the prince, after all, they made a place for the pair just at the center, and everyone in the room could see them. 

 _What a pain_.

 

 

 

 


	6. Moonlight

A soft music started playing. Hinata sighed,  _just this song, for keeping my head on,_ he thought while glaring at his mother. He was startled when the stranger put his right hand on his shoulder and drew his hand to his side so the brunette could take it and they could start the dance. The prince avoided the stranger's dark eyes, since the mask was making enough shadow so he couldnt read the man's expression at all.  _What even with this mask, it covers his whole face. How uncomfortable._ He found the position, took the extended hand and hesitated when placing the other on his waist. They started a bit stiff, well, mostly Hinata, but soon enough, seconds even, they found the right pace.

The stranger danced gracefully, even more than Nanami. Actually, it wasnt that Nanami was a great dancer, but Hinata felt comfortable with her being his company in the dance lessons, he couldnt feel nervous with her, and she was good enough though. However, when Hinata compared the stranger with Nanami, it was because both were good dancers, _just_ good. But unlike the pink haired, the stranger's movements were fluid, like caressing the wind,  _like caressing a fragile flower with delicacy_. Hinata was deep in thought when he found out that it was the stranger who guided the dance. He couldnt care less, and although he wouldnt openly admit this, he was enjoying the dance. The rest of the pairs made enough space for them, and those sitting were watching them from far away, so Hinata couldnt listen there chit-chat about the stranger's identity. Still, he felt curious without any help from the wondering audience, and with an idea floating in his head, he fell back on earth.

He suddenly felt uneasy, because this _still_ stranger never said his name. But it wasnt the man's fault, since Hinata got his head and blood boiling over this man's sudden insolence and never actually cared.  _Wait._ He felt a chill running through his whole spine when a thought crossed his mind.  _What if this was his original_ _purpose,_ _clouding my thoughts with anger so i wouldnt question his identity._ He gulped while consenting this idea, and felt nervous at the instant. The stranger noticed the prince's sudden tenseness and sweaty hands out of the blue. The man sighed, or that is what Hinata thought since of course he couldnt see his face, but the nodding motion told him enough "Who are you?" the brunette blurted, tone sharp. Apparently, the man didnt or couldnt listen since the music covered their voices. Hinata squeezed the hand he was holding, and the stranger locked gazes with him. Again, Hinata asked, this time leaning a bit closer. Still, no response. However, the man moved his hand from Hinata's shoulder and pointed at his ear. He didnt replaced his hand, instead, he pointed to a distant courner and it took a while for Hinata to found what he meant.  _The balcony._  


When leaving the center of the dance floor Hinata was filled with anxiety, and a sudden thought.  _But he couldnt bring it out, could he?_ He still could feel the stranger's hand pressed on his, and the anxiety was exhanged with uneasiness.  


 

_Keep your eyes wide_   


 

_By the way, what a nice moonlight, if i may point out_

 

His mother was right, the moonlight was really beautiful. The half moon covered with silver light the neat garden, which could be perfectly seen over the balcony he and the  _still_ stranger occupied. When the doors behind them closed, keeping the sound inside, the prince was filled with nostalgia and an insistent press on his chest, where his heart's beats could be easily detected. He took a few steps, distancing himself from the stranger without facing him, and instead glared at the half moon. Which edgeds werent twisted like the man's mask. By the ruffled sound, Hinata perceived that the man was uneasy as well, uncomfortably swinging his weight from feet to feet behind him "So, who are you?" he murmured, audible enough for both, and turned to confront his dark eyes. When he did so, he tensed. 

There wasnt much wind, but it was enough to blow a few strands of hair from the, Hinata now noticed, low pigtail the stranger wore. It gathered all his hair, so it could stay well hidden behind the mask, but it was long enough for the wind to wilder it a little. He almost choked with his own saliva.  _White hair._ He heard the man making a noise behind the mask, probably grinning, and whispered "No one important".

"Seriously" the brunette squinted, his audition almost covered by his heart beats.  _Come on_ "Who are you?"  _Please._ He tried to swallow, throat dry, and made a gulping sound. The balcony, now empty but the two of them, was filled with anxiousness. The stranger accompanied the tense ambient between them with his footsteps, drawing closer and closer to Hinata, until they were close enough that Hinata could easily extend his hand and take his mask, but he didnt do so.  Instead, it was the man who grabbed Hinata's mask, but didnt pull it, and waited for his response. At the time, Hinata totally forgot about he still wearing his mask, and felt a bit scared to be exposed.  _But it wasnt like the man hasnt seen his face, right?_

He tried not to stutter, and finding his voice, he said confident "This is ridiculous, you know who I am". The prince took his own mask and dropped it, now it being forgotten probably for the rest of the night. The stranger didnt even flinch at Hinata's rushed movement, and the brunette blushed entirely since the recent action made him look desperate. But he decided to leave the sudden redness covering his whole face, even his neck, for later. Now, face clear and loaded with noticeable impatience, he was waiting for the stranger to do the same. He hesitated, but finally asked "Would you let me take yours off? Being honest at all, you look quite familiar to me" 

"If a mask that covers my whole face makes you believe i look familiar-" the prince growled, intending to say  _left the sarcastic comments for later, please and_ _thanks_ and the man probably understood, since he giggled and the sound, although altered by the mask, made Hinata's heart heavy. The stranger regained his calm before adding "But Im sorry to say that Im a bit ashamed to let the prince glance at my common face, its nothing special, just a servant's face you surely wouldnt remember-"  


Hinata left his hands do what they wanted, and just by the word 'servant' he grabbed the man's mask and let the white haired's face exposed at the middle of the sentence the prince wasnt listening to at all, since he was really concentrated in taking the man's appearance. And he freed a raged breath, smiling widely at the shocken expression on Komaeda's face. Now, Hinata could take his time adoring the gardener's greyish eyes, which were shadowed by the mask seconds ago. He placed both hands on Komaeda's cheeks, red by the closeness they found themselves into. The brunette could feel his heart combusting into flames, but after printing Komaeda's face in his memory and heart over and over again, making sure the face stayed there, close, where he felt it should be, he was filled with many emotions at once: happiness, sadness, he felt desperate and  _mad._ He misplaced his hands, now missing the warm feeling of Komaeda's reddened face, and clenched one of them into a fist. Then, the brunette _punched_ him his arm, hard enough for the gardener to bent and grab his injured arm, laughing " ** _Komaeda,_ _what were you thinking?_** " the prince growled, a fist in both sides "I bet Nanami knew all this time" he gasped "And surely my mother too" he changed his voice, trying to imite his mother with a more than needed high-pitched tone " _And keep your eyes open, the one you are looking for could be anywhere. What a nice moonlight"_ the albino was trying to swallow his laughter, produced by the easily lost temper of the prince, now with arms crossed on his chest and tapping with his left foot, probably waiting for a convicing explanation.

The white haired grinned, now with composture back, and glanced past him, at the garden "Did you like the decoration for the ballroom?" 

The brunette nodded, softening his harden expression "You did it?" and after the albino gazed at his feet with embarassment all over his face, it was clear "Alone?" he said with noticeable surprise.

"You seemed to be pleased by the vines at your balcony, and your mother consented the idea. I started right away, while you were busy with dance lessons and other duties, distracted enough so I could decorate at my will. I believe I overworked a bit, since it was finished even two days before the ball. Although my sentiments showed excitement over pleasuring your h-" he awkwardly coughed "Well, your mother was even more surprised for " _my delicious work",_ but my body was hardly enough standing. She felt the need to give me a few days off, and although i denied her generous gift, we- i mean, I alone-"  


"You are a terribly liar, I bet Nanami came up with the idea" the brunette sighed.

Komaeda grinned even more, now gaze focused on Hinata's green orbits. The latter blushed, but returned the smile "I beg my prince's forgiveness" he bowed, _thanks god,_  since Hinata's reddened even more"I thought a few days off were fine enough for me to rest. Pleased by how the ballroom ended, i accepted your mother's demand. Well, she didnt consent the denial of her offer til the very end, and... Nanami convinced me after that" he straightened and tilted his head. 

Eyebrows furrowed, he seemed to be questioning Hinata's reaction after his explanation, and he was surprised when Hinata walked towards him, steading his face with hands placed behind his head, just were the neck starts, and with expectation, he tilted his head so their lips could collide within a messy and desperate kiss, with teeth and moans, minds clouded so it would be called an instint. A  _wanting_ kiss, one where Hinata could pour all his need, a painful need that took place where his stolen heart was supposed to be, an ache that ran through his body, sentiments that could only be found after what he could call a long _absence_ of what he _loved_. The mistery of his heart leaving, without saying goodbye, without consenting the sudden parting. Gasping for breath, he released Komaeda's lips, the touch still lingering on his. He hugged him, tightly enough so the white haired couldnt leave until the brunette wanted. He missed him, he was angry with him, but he forgave him.  _He is here._ He accommodated his face so his lips where almost touching the albino's ear, not loosening the embrace, and whispered "I was scared" the gardener tensed at the soft and intimate touch of Hinata's breath so near and tickling him "Because you are an _idiot_ , and have always had that annoying self esteem of yours. You have always lowered yourself, calling yourself just a mere servant over and over again. I thought you left because you were avoiding my... upcoming proposal"  _Oh no,_ he thought when Komaeda jumped at the word  _proposal._   _He wont run away this time, i swear_ "Dont you dare" he murmured, gritting his teeth.

"Hinata-kun-" the gardener tried freeing himself from the hug, but failed.

"I thought you dropped the -kun already" he clenched his jaw, slowly loosening the embrace, and hesitated at releasing Komaeda "Please, dont run" he finally let go of him, and closed his eyes, scared that when he finally opened them, he was gone.  _Again_. The thought brought a sudden pain at his guts, feeling like he wanted to cry. 

But softly enough, he felt the brush of Komaeda's lips on his. He slowly opened his eyes, and his face distorsioned trying to contain the pain "Hinata" he caressed Hinata's face with his hand, probably brushing off a tear. Concern all over his face, he leaned closer, and their foreheads touched for an instant "Im not-"

"Shut up" he frowned, and doubting he blurted the words _"I love you"_   with a cry, at the same time Komaeda's hand stopped moving, but stayed, four fingers behind Hinata's ear and thumb over his cheek. After seconds, the tension was almost tangible. Hinata closed his eyes again, and Komaeda retained his hand, but soon enough the brunette grabbed it, squeezing, insisting on his stay "Komaeda, please. Please tell me this isnt some Cinderella bullshit and you are thinking of leaving me, then you will disappear and-"  He was interrumpted by the sudden laugh, and his eyes snapped open, capturing the image of Komaeda laughing. He smiled.  _I've ruined the mood, haven't I?_  

Trying to restore his tone, he took a breath and replaced the laughter with a smirk "If it were like you are saying, then Im ashamed to say that you are cheating. I believe as i was told, Cinderella and the prince never got to kiss until the very end, after the wedding. But who am I to questionate my prince's beliefs, after all, I haven't read the story"

"Are you staying, then?" the words floated for a minute, and Hinata almost thought the wind took them away like they didnt happen.

Komaeda kept his smile, but his eyes were focused behind Hinata, then, with a whisper loud enough for Hinata to hear "You know, Hinata? Vines cling for their lifes, for that they are considered weak plants. Of course, they need something for support. On their own they are nothing but annoying bush that somebody left behind. Still, they are easily adored when taken care of. Therefore, they represent connection and eternity. They grow for protecting themselves, to stay" he swallowed, and ended "As for your proposal, Im afraid to say that my heart clings and craves for it. I beg your forgiveness, but as much as I try to ease my feelings towards your highness, they captured my heart, growing stronger and pretending to stay for longest" and he couldn't say more, because their lips were occupied by the prince's. _  
_

"You are jabbering too much" the prince whispered within the kiss, and tried to add more passion to it, because his tongue begged for attention, and Hinata no longer have the control to ignore its pleas.

Komaeda distanced himself, just a bit, but the absence of his lips left a bitter taste on Hinata's mouth, which chased the albino's lips on his own "Am I, really?" he grinned.

"Yes" the brunette pouted, disappointed at the sudden distance, and he didnt even try to hide it. 

"Well, then" he kneeled, a pink blush all over his face and neck, and finally said "Although I dont believe myself to be enough,  I will be pleased to say " the brunette rolled his eyes, but the gesture was abruptly tosed aside when he heard Komaeda saying his name, "Hajime" and furiously blushing, heart pounding, burning, blood through his ears "Would you be satisfied by marrying me? Nothing but a loyal serv-"

"Dont ruin the mood" he growled and, conveniently so, glanced behind the albino. Soon enough, he covered his face with both hands when he noticed the glass behind Komaeda, trying to swallow the embarrassment alone, although the gardener tilted his head at Hinata's sudden gesture but before asking so, Hinata hurried "And yes, I do. Now, _please_ , stand up" fastly uncovered his face when Komaeda did as he said. Hinata grabbed the confused albino by the arm and walked towards the farthest courner almost running, and since they couldnt be seen there he pretended to repeated his answer this time pouring all his love and anger, but surely enjoying how fast his partner blushed by the time he said "Nagito" and the brunette smiled at the sensation of combusting while finally spilling those words "I do. I _do_ want to marry you, i will be more that satisfied, i love you with all my will, but this is a permanent warning, dont you dare leave, ever again" Hinata could feel a stone in his throat when his thoughts wondered around Komaeda ever disappearing again. The latter, speculating about wherever the brunette's train of thoughts ended, he smiled and reassured him by eliminating the distance between them, hands steading him close so their bodies could share their warm.  _Because Komaeda is staying, clinging to their love,_  just like vines needed the wall.

With eyes closed, both as red as cherry, the proposal was finally taken to an end at the same time  a passionate kiss recovered its force where the audience could no longer peak at them through the glass door. 

 

And indeed, that night the moonlight sure was lovely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, really! But this short fic has finally came to its end. Its my first fic, actually, so please dont be too harsh on me. Im sorry for the horrible mistakes over the whole work. English is not my native language, so please dont hesitate about correcting me! 
> 
> \----
> 
> As well for what Komaeda said about vines, i took it from http://www.whats-your-sign.com/celtic-meaning-vine.html


End file.
